


My desire, my destiny

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Brain Surgery, Gen, Lobotomy, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: Just because I am hybrid, is it forbidden to want something? I will fulfill my destiny at any cost, even if I must eliminate anyone who dares to interfere with my plans.The character of Horus Girikanan as well as his universe does not belong to me, but to its creator who is ahorn_15





	1. Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin doesn't belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby
> 
> The history, origin and everything related to Horus Girikanan does not belong to me, the creator of any plot of this character is from ahorn_15  
I only use this character to be able to create a story.

**HORUS POV **

Desire ... action and effect of desire, a masculine noun. There are many synonyms related to this word: yearnings, aspiration, caprice, ambition, interest.

It is defined as the yearnings to fulfill a will or satisfy a material or personal taste. The motivations of desire can be very varied ... sometimes, desire arises from the memory of past experiences that were pleasant. In other cases, the desire is motivated by a potential that is conferred on what is desired.

There are many ways that humans look for their wishes to be fulfilled: Throw a coin in a fountain, ask a shooting star, blow a candle on birthday. Desire is part of human nature and is one of the engines that drive their behavior. Who desire something, becomes an active subject that carries out various actions to satisfy their yearnings.

It has been in the genes of humanity since its inception and the main reason for the evolution it has had. The things we can see, touch, feel, taste or hear ... everything is possible thanks to those people who revolutionized the world and everything started from desire.

But ... it is possible that even a hybrid like me ... Can I desire? A being born from nothing, forcing to eliminate someone's existence and combine 2 things through such a forbidden method, is it possible that I could desire? I know about my mission, my purpose to exist, but can I desire beyond that?

I ask that question constantly. Through the memory of those people who implanted me and now live in me, I have seen scenarios of the past where more than once, those people wanted things whether material or personal, possible and impossible. Through my mind I have tried to find those desires from the bottom of my heart but it was always the same result, I can't find it. Why? It's something that I don't even know, and it frustrated me too much. I already have too many problems on it so that this becomes one more on the list.

Anyway ... I must stop thinking about that and concentrate on things of the present, I have just been a spectator of the Japan vs. Brazil match and I must say: Disappointment. Seriously, is this the team that my brother helped? Tsk, a nuisance that having tremendous potential was wasted before those Japanese.

I leave the place where I watch the game and walk through the halls of the stadium in solitude ... or so I thought when I met someone apparently waiting. Of all the people, did I have to meet him? A young man whose look it would always be a nuisance to me.

**HORUS END POV**

In the hallways of that stadium, 2 people meet face to face. A dark-haired with blue eyes with gauze on his forehead, wearing a navy blue long-sleeved garment baggy, black scarf tied around his neck, dark pants, cool look. You are a young man with ash blond hair, pale blue eyes, white skin and wearing the Inazuma Japan tracksuit.

They looked at each other for a few seconds and the dark-haired man decides to become ignorant to move towards his destiny, but the blond's voice stops him.

-It is the second time we met, Horus Girikanan.

-I know you?

-You become ignorant, when you have at your disposal all the data of the team. Although that doesn't have to matter much to me.

-I don't know what you mean.

-I don't care, total I just came to say hello.

-_Greet? You are not one of those who say hello like that _\- Horus decided to continue with his mode and tries to move on, but again, the companion interrupts him.

-I'll tell you one thing. We will not give up and recover our friend and partner in one way or another.

-You are a nuisance, Lus Kasim-The dark-haired man looks at him with disdain trying to control his emotions.

-Didn't you say what, you didn't know me? -Lus smiles mockingly.

-If you finished, I leave.

-I just came to tell you or rather warn you about that.

-You are stubborn. Accept it, Asuto Inamori will never come back and more for what he was subjected to - The captain of Russia smiles sneeringly, will those fools continue with that?

-There will be a way to get it back.

-He no longer exists, his essence is no longer in this world.

-We'll see that.

\- Do what you want but you will not succeed. I will do my duty and nothing and nobody will stop me from doing it - Horus decides to end the conversation and continues on his way, but when he passes by Kasim, everything overflows.

-A hybrid like you does not deserve to exist- He whispers seriously, causing those light blue eyes of the Girikanan to open and fall to emotions. The first thing that comes to mind is to hit it, but the blond is fast and catches his left hand.

-You-Whisper with hate Horus.

-You are nothing more than a being born forcefully. Something prohibited and illegal, which goes against natural laws.

-Damned...

-You said you will fulfill your purpose of existing, right? A hybrid does not deserve to have a purpose of existence or even desire something. You are something that should not exist.

-Shut up-Whispers while looking down.

-As long as our Asuto had dreams and goals to fulfill, but Orion snatched them and you were born. It is something that I will not allow to accept.

-Shut up...

-Our team and allies will do anything to recover our sun, and if with that we must suppress your essence ... we will do it at any cost.

-SHUT UP-He didn't know how he got the strength so that with his other hand, he would hit the player's face and take steps backwards.

Kasim touches his cheek reddened by the attack and watches that boy breathe heavily as he grabs his head tightly. Seconds later, Horus's gaze is seen, and Lus appreciates those icy eyes laden with pain and pure hatred.

The image of those green eyes so warm and bright comes to his mind, a smile that relieves one's heart and that hurt him, it hurt greatly to accept that he could no longer see them again, neither he nor anyone else. Silently, it leaves the place and leaves the young Girikanan suffering alone.

Horus tries to control his whole being, cool his emotions and calm his breathing and heart. He mutters to himself "Don't listen" "Not worth it" "Control yourself," but the pain he has in his head is getting louder and worse, which begins to affect his eyes and an annoying noise in his ears.

-**_Let me return_**-The blue eyes dilate, Did he going crazy? Only he is in that hallway.

-**_Let me go back to what is mine_**\- "That voice" was the first thought to come. A voice too familiar and at the same time annoying.

-You're supposed to disappear -He whispers between nerves, his body trembles through the cluster of emotions emerging dangerously.

-**_Let me come back._**

-SHUT UP! DISABLED, DEFAULT AND LET ME COMPLY WITH MY REASON TO EXIST.

** _-Let me come back._ **

-You don't exist, you're nothing ... damn, LET ME LIVE! -His mind and body succumbs to the effects of that crisis. Before falling unconscious, he mutters "I want to live."

* * *

**HORUS POV**

My head bothers me, my body feels heavy, I had a hard time getting used to that light when I opened my eyes. I groaned from the discomfort that afflicts my head and I try to get up, but a weight on top of me prevents me, when I see where that weight comes from I am stunned.

That person I never thought I saw, wakes up from his nap and is surprised to see me conscious.

-Horus, how are you feeling?-I could tell his worrying voice.

-Brother ... how ... How did I get here?

-My bodyguard found you passed out and let me know. You are in my room of the foundation, the doctor attended to you and apparently something exhausted your strength to collapse, until you were boiling in fever.

-I...

-You worried me, what happened? - I couldn't tell him the truth. If he worried about what happened to me, I don't want to imagine if he finds out about that encounter I had with that guy.

-I was returning from exercising, I think it was a bad idea-I smile forcefully, praying that he fell into the lie.

-Do not push yourself on a lot, you don't have 1 month of being 100% since that surgery.

-I am sorry brother. I wanted to be in optimal condition for tomorrow's game. It is my duty as a captain and not to fail you. "I looked down, mock repentant. That man who is the president of the foundation puts his hand on my forehead.

-It's a relief, you don't have a fever. The best thing is that you rest, good night-He gets up to leave, I feel an oppression in my chest that suffocates me. I don't want him to leave me alone, so I take his hand and he is surprised at my act.

\- What's up, Horus?

-I don't want to be alone ... I want my brother I love so much to stay- I mutter softly. I didn't care if I was behaving like a child, but at this point, I needed comfort and shelter.

-Horus ... you ...

-If you can't ... I'll understand. I do not want to bother my brother and more with the burden he currently has - I looked away in shame, I am a Girikanan and I must not behave in this way.

Soon, there is something that leaves me surprised: He sighs and then sits on the bed, and accommodates himself to be by my side.

-You...

-I think that work can wait a bit, I have to make sure you're not out of danger-He caresses my head with affection as well as his warm smile that gives me, that gesture moves me that I hug him by his waist and hide my head by his torso.

-Horus?

-Ne ... a hybrid like me ... Can desire?

-Because that question? What happens? - I don't know if it was fear, I don't know this feeling, but I was trembling to remember that conversation and what happened next. My brother notices that detail and takes my chin to lift and see my face.

-Horus-Whispers worried, see my bright eyes, accumulated of tears that I retain. Why do I feel this way?

-Brother ... I can desire, right? A being who was born in an unnatural way ... Can desire, yearn or dream ?. I have a purpose, which is to be by your side ... to love and protect you ... but do I only have that?

I try to be strong as he is, not to break and yet ... it's hard for me. With his fingers, he dries those salty drops that I retain and he smiles at me gently, comforting me to feel better.

-Horus ... don't worry. We all deserve that, desires are born in many ways that understanding can ignore.

I close my eyes and lean on my brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat is like relaxing music.

-Since I became aware, I have been wondering what I most desire to work on it. Yours is to increase the influence of Orion to everyone and dad's longing is fulfilled. But I ... I have nothing.

-You don't have much to be here, with time you can find what you want or even your dreams.

-Really?

-Now you're like a baby. You may have the normal level for your age or more but ... inside it is still developing. Or well, that's what that doctor who operated on you says.

-I'm afraid ... afraid that I can't discover my desire or worse ... that my existence disappears before I find it.

-You won't disappear. I will not allow that to happen - Affirm that sample, as if the gesture accompanied those words.

I raised my face to observe his, I wanted to tell him something but my words are forgotten when I see something that leaves me in shock.

-What .... Who did that to you? -I whisper asking him in what he caressed his injured cheeks, it seems that the swelling has diminished for what was recent.

-N ... it's nothing. Don't worry - I walk away from what he smiles falsely, you lie to me, right?

-It was her ... that witch-I mutter as I try not to get angry. That damn ... I won't forgive her.

-Horus, that is not your business.

-Brother ... When?

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-When did it happen? Those wounds are recent.

-You don't have to worry

\- IF I AM! - I shout unintentionally, I didn't want to do it but it hurt a lot. What won't worry me about him? What do you not realize

-Do you forget my purpose? The reason for my existence? I worry because I care about you, I wouldn't stand if something bad happens to you ... If I have to face the world so you don't suffer, I will. I am your pillar, your sword and your shield ... without you, my reason for being would be obsolete.

-Horus ... I don't want you to have to do that, you ...

-I know, I'm a hybrid. Inamori originally was kidnapped to be subjected to a mind control to follow the orders of Orion, but ultimately decided to Dr. Navia lobotomy without permission ... It was from there that I was born and had to pretend to know of my existence. My only purpose is to be by your side ... and I know that perfectly.

-It is true that all this was surprising ... and pretend that you existed for a long time when it was the opposite. But, in this short time, the appreciation and affection I have for you ... are sincere. So how I care about Froy, I do it with you .. It doesn't matter if you're a hybrid, I love you like a real Girikanan, a brother.

-Brother-I say moved.

-For now, focus on recovering for tomorrow's game, and I want you to forget the doubts in you. You still have a lot to go and you will find what you are looking for, that I will be by your side supporting you.

-I want to help you too.

\- Focus on the team and the FFI. Show the world who you are and how capable you can be.

-What about that witch? -I could feel how he shivers when I refer to THAT woman, and tries to simulate courage.

-I'll see how I manage, don't worry-I would like to believe him, but I couldn't. I sigh and see the starry sky through the window, and there was something that caught my attention.

-Brother ... Is that ..? - I point out how a light falls from the sky quickly, is it what I think it is ?, he gets up to see what I point and opens the window to see it clearly.

-Ah, that's a shooting star. It seems that the news that there is rain of shooting stars today was true.

-Rain of stars? Shooting Stars?

-If you want to see?

-Yes! - I say excited and I get up to go to the balcony of the place, but not before, cover me with a blanket courtesy of my brother.

I admire that astronomical phenomenon and the best thing is that he accompanies me. It was relaxing and unique, what more could I ask for ... wait a minute.

-Brother ... It's true that if I see a shooting star, can I ask for something?

-According to the oral tradition, it is possible. But you can't say it out loud and nobody knows.

-But I don't know ... desire.

-You can ask that you want something.

-I ...- It was so beautiful that show, I did not know whether to ask with my eyes closed and lose at a unique moment.

-You have to close your eyes, so you can focus on what you will ask-My brother says it mockingly, causing me to pout and laugh at my gestures.

-Mou ... if I do I will miss seeing the stars.

-You won't last long unless those requests are too long.

-I doubt that.

-Do it before it's too late- I see him close his eyes, meaning he will also ask for something.

I do the same as him, but I don't really know what to desire for ... Can I say: I wich to desire something in my life? I do not know. I try to find a way to ask what more desire, if I have one. A memory comes to my mind, from that recent conversation with my brother, to see him worry about me ignoring his own pain caused by that woman. Just remembering it causes me discomfort and hate that damn girl who dares to hurt her own son for no reason. Without only I could find a way to get her out of my brother's life, get her out of the way, a way to ... Wait ... Can I desire that? Does it count how I desire that?

_-What Irina is out of my brother's life. Find a way to eliminate her so that he is happy_-A strong wind caresses our presence after thinking of that desire because it is right ?.

I open my eyes and the rain of stars continues, my brother calls me to come to rest for tomorrow and I listen to him, but not before admiring for the last time that landscape worth remembering.

_\--I ... I want to find my greatest desire and to be happy with my brother._

**THE END**


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because I am hybrid, is it forbidden to want something? I will fulfill my destiny at any cost, even if I must eliminate anyone who dares to interfere with my plans.
> 
> The character of Horus Girikanan as well as his universe does not belong to me, but to its creator who is ahorn_15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby
> 
> The history, origin and everything related to Horus Girikanan does not belong to me, the creator of any plot of this character is from ahorn_15. The same goes for the OC of ahorn-15 who is Almira, we will also see him in the story, this character is 100% of ahorn_15 and I add Doctor Navia Eil who is also a character created in the world of Horus by ahorn_15
> 
> I only use both characters to create a story.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Some of the parts you will read are based on the stories that ahorn_15 uploads to the Twitter account that the author has. Being the talk of Horus with Dr. Navia and the destiny of Irina, what I did was to complement a little (if it can be said that way). From the rest it is already taken from my imagination.

**HORUS POV **

Destiny, a singular word male. It is the supernatural force acting on humans and the events that they face throughout his life, an inevitable succession of events that no one can escape.

The existence of destiny assumes that nothing happens by chance but that everything has a predestined cause, that is, events do not arise from nothing but from this unknown force. No one is exempt rid of the predestined, either the same God, heaven, or an invisible force, whatever it is, it is inevitable to flee or face what life has prepared.

Humans are born to be destined for unimaginable things, but a being born of the forbidden will have it? It is something that I do not know or struggle to find. I know about my purpose, the reason for existing, but there must be something else for me. What would? I'm still looking for her and it's frustrating to be at that crossroads.

I think it is best to put aside those existential crises and better focus on this. I stood at a cafe in the city of Moscow, where I have an important appointment and no, it's not a date, say a business appointment.

-Until you arrive-A girl with long white hair and tied to two pigtails with bangs that hides her left eye, green eyes, wearing a black jacket, white sweater and black pants. His companion is a boy with dark brown hair with light strands, red eyes, wearing a light blue jacket, navy blue sweater and black shorts, the peculiar thing in that boy is that he has a gauze on one of his cheeks.

-I'm sorry for the delay, it is not easy to escape a training without raising suspicions-I answer in what I feel at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

-Ne, Yuri ... tell me, what am I doing here? I'm wasting time- says the red-eyed boy.

-Almira, this also concerns you so shut up and listen to this-The girl responds coldly. Not bad, I even like it.

-Tsk ... it's a nuisance-Almira mutters with disdain.

-This won't take long - I say with a slight smile, which he captures and looks at me with sneer.

-You better be like that.

-Yurika Beor, right? Thanks for accepting this.

-At the point, what is your offer? -Well, she is so direct, not bad.

-One that will interest and benefit you.

-What do you plan, Horus Girikanan?

-I know very well about the existence of Shadow of Orion-Both are surprised to reveal something confidential, it showed as the young man named Almira tries to get up to attack me but Yurika stops him, it seems that she is the reasonable of both.

-How do you know that secret? -She asks me seriously.

\- It is something that I cannot clarify but, calm that my idea will be very useful for the team.

-How do I know you don't lie?

-We have a common goal, why not join? We would all win.

-Attack Japan?.

-That's the least, young Almira. The goal is deeper and cataloged a big fish: Eliminate Irina Girikanan - It was satisfying to see the faces of shock in both of them by saying that.

-Eliminate Irina Girikanan? Are you crazy! No one in their right mind has tried to do that and survive in the attempt.

-It is true but believe me, there is a way and it is not necessary to stain your hands.

-It's impossible...

\- It is, that form had its success. Why not repeat it? - Beor examines me with his eyes trying to see if he was lying or not. She says something to that boy in a low voice and I see that he takes out his cell phone to ... Take a picture?

-What are you supposed to do? -I ask with distrust, what do you plan, Yurika Beor?

\- Coincidence affirmative, there is no doubt-Says the boy who accompanies her and even shows her whatever she looks on the cell phone.

\- Are you sure you don't lie to us? - She asks me seriously, I don't know whats he means and she starts to annoy me for what I answer

-What are you trying to tell me?

-Don't lie to us, Horus Girikanan ... or rather, Asuto Inamori -The look I give both is so cold. Tsk, they too? I need to do something because for my plan to work, those 2 types are helpful to achieve it.

-I'm Horus Girikanan. And make no mistake: Asuto Inamori no longer exists in this world.

-How to know if your truthfulness is correct?

-The method I plan with that witch, is the same as Inamori was submitted.

\- Do you plan to end your life? - Seriously, that boy makes me laugh.

-Something else that does not have to stain the hands of blood. It goes beyond human understanding and is effective. I will not reveal more details, but my words are true. It is your problem whether you believe me or not - They both look at each other and speak softly, I watch them without emotion waiting for this to end as soon as possible.

-When will you do it? -I see they have no other and accept it, this will be fun.

-I will take care of the preparations, when I am ready, I will contact you to plan and carry out the kidnapping. We will be in conversation in the future - I get up to end the meeting and I offer Yurika a hand to "fraternize" our agreement.

She looks at me trying to find a trace of mistrust, I smiled at her like "It's your problem to believe me or not, you can't reject this idea." In the end he shakes my hand and with a squeeze we take our alliance for granted. I smile at the boy and leave the place, satisfied to have allies to end that woman.

**HORUS END POV**

Both observed the dark-haired leave, they had accepted the deal with that enigmatic Girikanan because deep down both wanted to dubbed Witch, out of their lives.

'Were either make an alliance with that guy?

-He has the same goal as us, Almira. Although I worry a lot not know about it and so we discover him.

-Analysis of physical similarity. This showed a 98% compatibility with Asuto Inamori, only that differentiates the eyes, hair style and that gauze on his forehead.

\- He said that Inamori no longer exists, and what he plans with Irina Girikanan would be the same as what happened with that Japanese player. He also has the last name Girikanan, and remember, Froy had no more siblings or relatives with that name or appearance. He is hiding something from us

-And what will we do?

-For now follow him, focus on eliminating that woman. Even so, we must monitor that Horus and look for more corresponding information.

\- Understood, but is it not much coincidence that Inamori disappeared before the match with Russia and out of nowhere that boy appears as the captain of Perfect Spark?

-There must be cautious.

* * *

**FOUNDATION ORION-LOWER FLOOR**

**OFFICE OF SCIENCES AND TECHNOLOGY.**

**HORUS POV**

Walking in this area was so normal, hearing noises coming from those rooms either experiencing things or who knows. I am always around these places when I have my weekly medical checkups, but this time, the visit will be a surprise type. Total, my brother does not know that I am here when I recently had the medical review and it is better that way.

I arrive at my destination and open the door without asking permission. Upon entering I see a young adult with white skin, brown hair with blond highlights, gray-blue eyes that are adorned with light-framed glasses. tall and his medical suit makes him unique, and those eyes could penetrate someone's whole being under his scrutiny. Meet Dr. Navia Eil, a genius in the medical field and too interested in a specific subject, but it was that which caused him problems with the medical community and now works for the foundation as he is interested in his brilliance.

-Oh! Young Horus, how nice to see you in my humble sanctuary-That man welcomes me with such joy common in him.

-Dr. Navia, nice to see you. I need to talk with you.

\- Something bad happened to him? Does something hurt in you?

-No, remember I had the check up a few days ago.

-It is true, yet I must ensure its status.

-I know- I sit in the chair in front of his desk, something the doctor does the same.

-Well, what can I do for you?- He asks me while he adjusts his glasses.

-I have a proposal to make.

-Proposal? Don't tell me that ... Do you want me to experiment with you finally? - He stretches his hands to want to take my head but, I make a stop sign with mine while I watch him without emotion.

-Doctor, it is the seventh time that I say no-I answer with disdain. It was a nuisance that this man wants to experiment with me, although I understand why ... unfortunately.

-I know, but I want to know beyond my greatest achievement. I have done many lobotomy procedures and you are my 100% perfect specimen.

-Doctor...

-I want to know beyond the result obtained for future procedures that I perform.

-Doctor.

-At the end know the scopes that allowed the success and

-DOCTOR NAVIA-Really? If I don't yell at him, he will remain in "Mad Scientist" mode. I don't deny it, man knows, not because of anything I exist thanks to him and it's nice in personality but .... sometimes scary to the point of being annoying when he talk about surgery and neuroscience issues, and its Lobotomy preferred. 

-Je, I'm sorry. I think I digress a lot-I send you a "Don't tell me" look

\- Anyway, I need you to listen to my proposal.

-I'm all ears.

-You have done many lobotomies since you became a doctor, right?

-Yes, I've lost count of the exact number but you are the first to be the greatest success of my career in which I work.

-I want you to add one more to your list.

-Do a procedure? With whom?

-Irina Girikanan-If I had a mirror, I was surely smiling with malice. Doctor Navia is perplexed to know his future guinea pig.

-The ... Mrs. Girikanan ... She?

\- That's right, I can't give the reasons but I can assure you that I don't care if you have success or failure. I want him to perform that surgery on that woman in one way or another.

\- Does the president know about this?

-This will be between you and me, nobody else should know about this.

-If you say that ... it's because the matter is very serious. Do not worry that I always maintain the confidentiality of my patients and this is also part.

-I'm glad to know that you will accept my proposal.

-If you can know ... When do you want me to perform the procedure?

-I'll make sure you're in that surgery bed when you least expect it. Of the rest, you will set the date.

-And why not you? It is who disposes since it is your request that I must attend.

-Mmmm I don't know. How about ... before the end of the FFI.

\- It's very soon, I will see if I can do an investigation to be able to rewrite the personality of Mrs. Girikanan.

-In fact ... I suggest one, that is of an ideal mother -With saying that, I get up to retire not if before, say goodbye with my smile so enigmatic.

-Really?

-Use the memories of Inamori. Maybe it would help a lot.

**HORUS END POV**

* * *

**SEMIFINAL FFI-MOSCOW ROUTE BAY MAIN STADIUM**

**RUSSIA VS SOUTH AFRICA.**

The semifinals came in a blink, and Russia must win at all costs to pass the final. The local players arrive at the dressing room to get ready and meet their already changed captain and waiting for them with his eyes closed.

-When was ...? - Asked Yuri surprised to see that guy who caused distrust and completely ready. No wonder it seemed strange that he did not come with the rest.

-15 minutes. I see that everyone is here for what ... one moment, where is Kuabel? -The Girikanan's seriousness generated uncertainty in the rest of the players.

-Ask again, where is Kuabel ?. He did not attend the training prior to this match.

-He ... said he wouldn't play in this game- Rodina replies trying not to show nervousness to her captain.

-I see, anyone here can replace him. Get ready on what I come back.

The game is completely normal, the power of Horus is not compared to another player and positions the team for the final with a crushing 4-0 result.

When he arrives at the dressing room to be able to change, he runs into a person who was waiting for them and is someone who least wanted to meet.

-You- Horus whispers emotionless seeing a boy short white hair with a blue lock, blue eyes like hers, wearing a gray hooded sweater, dark pants and shoes 3 colors.

-I say the same, Horus-Apparently, the eyes of both Girikanan collide. The atmosphere gets heavy and the players don't know what to do.

-What are you doing here?

-To recover my team from the influence of Orion.

-Recover? You ran away as a coward by resigning in the middle of the game. You failed to fulfill what our brother asked you.

\- He is not your brother, nor you are mine.

\- Accept it. I am a Girikanan and our older brother supports me.

-Never. I don't have a brother who is a hybrid-The blue eyes of the raven expand.

-You're a...

-My older brother may accept you because I have a feeling he is involved in the kidnapping of Inamori. But I will never accept your existence, I will find a way to reverse what they did and for Inamori to return to where it belongs.

-Tsk ... You and Japan are damn hindrances.

-We are, because we won't give up. Inamori will return to us in one way or another.

-Not if I stop it.

-We'll see that-says someone behind Fory, a young man of short stature, orange hair, greenish blue eyes, wearing a cyan cloth jacket, white sweater with 2 navy blue lines and earthy shorts.

-I had to imagine the reason for your absence, Kuabel-Horus looks at the boy angrily.

-It's my fault, if I hadn't collaborated with the coach's plan to get you, none of this would have happened.

-Does the victim make you now? Don't make me laugh-says the Russian captain sarcastically.

-I just want Asuto back. I want to play with him, not this. That's why I will help Froy and Japan to recover it.

-_**Save me**_ -Horus's heart speeds up upon hearing that annoying voice again.

-Horus is over. Your existence must end to recover Inamori.

_ **-I want to return.** _

-Asuto, I know you're there, deep inside of you. If you listen to us, so you know we will recover you.

_ **-I listen ... I want to come back.** _

-YOU WILL NOT DO IT! I WILL NOT DISAPPEAR. YOU WILL NOT ACHIEVE IT AND I WILL COMPLY WITH MY PURPOSE OF EXISTING.

\- _Again ... this again ... I hate this _\- He has no choice but to leave so that nobody sees that crisis. Inside swears that after finishing with Irina's witch, the next on the list would be Froy. He didn't care if he left the team alone and that boy did whatever.

He manages to advance at least 5 meters and stops to control his heartbeat and breathing. His head hurt again and he tells himself phrases to cool his mind with his eyes closed, unaware that it would cause him to fade away.

* * *

**HORUS POV**

When I open my eyes, I see such an unreal landscape: A great steep mountain lies in front of me, there was what would be a forest of dry trees, stalagmite-shaped rocks, the grass had no life since it seems to be frozen and a sun Black lights the dreary place.

-Where I am?

**-In your inside, Horus Girikanan**-A trembling voice is heard as an echo. At the foot of the mountain appears a person who leaves me in shock.

-Impossible-I whisper when I see him ... that black hair, his worn and damaged Inazuma Japan tracksuit, and those green eyes only ... are dull.

_**-In this world, nothing is impossible**_-His spectral voice generated an unpleasant feeling.

-You were supposed to disappear. How is it possible? I assimilated your essence and saw you break until nothing was done.

_ **-Not at all. A part of my essence was saved before you absorbed it for what I hide, it hibernated so you wouldn't realize it. But hearing the voice of someone on the team, I was awakened.** _

-The voice of someone ... don't tell me, was it Kasim's? -It's true, when I talked to that idiot ... all this martyrdom began.

_ **-Not only him. The voices of Froy and Malik were key to make a decision ... fight to recover what belongs to me.** _

-I wont allow it. I made you disappear once and I will do it again.

_**-You are an unnaturally born being, your body is not yours, you were born from the fusion of memories and personality of 2 people. Nothing is 100% of you**_.

-I WILL HAVE IT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.

_ **-You have no desires, dreams or a destiny. You have absolutely nothing.** _

-I WILL FIND THEM.

** _-You are nothing._ **

\- I AM SOMETHING, I AM HORUS GIRIKANAN AND I WILL FULFILL WITH MY PURPOSE TO EXIST.

_ **-You have no purpose. They imposed it on you.** _

-Stay beside my brother Bernard, protect him, love him, and support him to fulfill his goals with Orion. That is my purpose.

_ **-Everything in you is not normal, it breaks the known logic.** _

\- SHUT UP, I WILL SHOW YOU AND THIS WORLD MY VALUE.

_ **-You don't know many things.** _

-I'll make you disappear ... damn Inamori DISAPPEARS TO BE ABLE TO EXIST

**-Horus ...**

-I don't want to disappear, I want to live with my brother.

-**Young Horus ...**

-I...

-**YOUNG HORUS-**I open my eyes and see that ...

-It was a dream-Whisper to see what surrounds me. The desolate landscape is not there, and that cursed Inamori was not there either. I am in the bed of the foundation's medical office and Dr. Navia is next to me as well as my older brother

-Horus, it's a relief you woke up.

-Brother ... that ... I passed out again, right?

-That's right, I found it when I was on my way backstage team. Not only did you have a fever but you spoke unconscious and ... you suffered.

-I see.

-This was not due to exhaustion from the game ... Right? -I don't want to tell you the real reason. I don't feel prepared since I don't want to worry him.

-Sir. If you allow me, I need to speak alone with the young Horus-The doctor says seriously to the president. I had never seen that facet.

-Agree. For now you rest, we will talk about this after-Saying this, my brother leaves leaving me with that doctor. I felt hurt having to hide these things from my brother but, it was for good.

-Well, now that we are alone. Since when do you have these crises?

-I don't know what you mean.

-Do not ignore yourself. You are the first 100% perfect human of a personality rewrite. I know very well the negative effects for those who are subjected to such prohibited surgery, and your case is not normal to be a specimen of success.

-Doctor ... I don't think so.

-If you don't want to be subjected to experimentation as a lab rat, do not tempt me, Horus Girikanan.

It was the first time I saw that doctor get angry, a chill runs down my back and my senses warn me that I should be careful with him and not lie to him. I sigh while I had no choice but to tell him absolutely everything: My encounter with Kasim, the discomfort in my head, the discussion with that stupid white hair with blue tuft and Kuabel, that vision or dream or whatever I had seen. Even what Inamori told me ... from just remembering all this mess, it caused my head to hurt again, or rather, it bothers me the area where I have that scar where the surgery was.

-I see ...- The adult's face becomes impassive. He adjusts his glasses while he goes to find who knows what. Take 5 minutes and return with a first aid kit.

-The scar area bothers you-More than asking, he says it with affirmation, which I confirm by nodding. He puts on the latex gloves and removes the gauze from my forehead.

I asked him for a mirror before he did the healing. By giving it to me and seeing me in it, my eyes focus on that place where the surgery was. I don't have memories of that procedure, and Inamori's memories don't have them either. At the time of recovery I was finding out for myself everything related to lobotomy as well as its effects and implications, the chances of success were 1 to millions and although it is prohibited worldwide, I am a special case, the first human in achieving perfection in that surgical procedure.

Looking at those 8 or 9 points on my forehead remind me why I am here, my origin. I hate being reminded that I am a hybrid, an unnatural essence and that it goes against ethics and morals, which was only born by the fusion of the personalities of 2 people. I hate that I don't have Girikanan blood and that this body is not originally my property. It was frustrating in the beginning, Bernard had to pretend to be my brother when in fact unaware of my existence, and that was the same doctor who recommended to follow the current. And it hurt, it hurt to have to search and not find everything to prove that I exist: I have no dreams, I have no desires, no destiny ... I have a purpose nothing more. It was a doll that obeys orders and my purpose is my main order that I will fulfill in one way or another, but what will happen next? If I don't have a purpose of my own or taught by someone, what will become of me?

_ **-You will be nothing, I do have things to do and accomplish but you, on the contrary ... you will be nothing.** _

Hearing that horrible voice again makes me tremble with fear. I don't want to be anything, I don't want to disappear, I don't want my brother to forget me after he fulfills my purpose, I don't want ...

-Eh?-The scar burns more and more and I don't know when I started to shed tears. As much as you try to stop them, it's fall more and more. An oppression in my chest hurts me and it is hard to breathe. What happens to me? I don't want this pain ...

-Young Horus. Breathe out everything that holds you back - That doctor puts his hand on my head and looks at me the same way my brother does. I didn't want to do it, breaking down means vulnerability and I don't want that, I want to be strong with my older brother.

I don't know when or how, but my strength falls and the mask of courage is destroyed. The room resonates with my tears and sobs, Dr. Navia comforts me in silence and the scar annoys me more and more. But in the end, downloading everything that held me back was released with tears. Some time later since I don't know how long it lasted to cry, that man gives me a handkerchief to dry those salty drops in what heals me and puts a new gauze.

\- I aspire what the other month, I can remove the surgical points and begin the treatment to blur the scar.

-You know ... what's happening to me.

\- Although you are my first total success with that surgery. I'm afraid to say that I can theorize what afflicts him, and it's too dangerous.

-I'm aware of it, tell me-The man in glasses sighs exhausted and sits in the chair next to the bed to observe me seriously.

-You will see: It is assumed that when a personality rewriting is done, the previous ego must fade to give way to the new ego. A body cannot support 2 minds or egos, which is why those who suffer from double personality have to undergo an urgent treatment to eradicate one or both of them. For that, the lobotomy was created, in the past they were performed to eliminate that or more pathologies within the neuronal, psycho-psychiatric field.

-What happens in my case?

-The ego that should have disappeared, you said that a part was saved from assimilation or eradication. He is trying to recover his container, but the problem is that there is already a new ego living in that corporeal container. The clash of both egos causes the crisis, hence the strong pain it has.

\- Is there no way to cure that?

-I can prescribe drugs to reduce headaches. But it is up to you, to make the old ego of the original container disappear once and for all. The way or how it is already out of my faculties for who you are, who should take care of this and if it is sooner, much better.

-What would happen... if I fail?

-In the worst case ... there are 2 possible scenarios being one of the most feasible to happen. The first is: If the old ego defeats you, the current ego is yours, it will disappear forever-The cold runs down my back when I hear that and for sure, I became pale just ... no, I need to know the other scenario, it can't be worse than disappearing, right?

-And the other?

-The second and the most likely, which I dislike quite a bit ... is that if both collide and neither is victorious ... It could collapse to such an extent that there would be a breakdown and total disconnection of the mind with the body, being the most affected mind irreversibly. Without mind you could not feel, think or act. Only the body would remain or in other words, an empty shell.

Upon hearing that, I was shocked. I don't know which scenario was the worst: Disappear, that we both disappeared and leave a body without mind or soul or both.

-There must be something- I murmured scared, something that the doctor notices and tries to be diligent with me.

\- Believe me, I am also scared that one or both things will happen. But as I said, it will depend on you. I'll see if I also prescribe medications to suppress the old ego for a short time.

-No one should know about this, not even my own brother.

-I recommend that you do not play the final in those conditions. And more to know the rival he will face.

-Inazuma Japan-That team is a nuisance.

-I see you already know the result, right?

-No, I sensed it. That team has given my brother and the foundation many problems. It was obvious that they would reach the final one way or another to finish Orion's plans.

What will you do?

-For now, take care of bringing your guinea pig for you to fulfill my order. I'll see if after that find the way to play the final and make the essence of Inamori disappear forever.

-Young Horus-The doctor looks me worried.

_-I will not allow anything or anyone to hinder my purpose. I will fulfill it in one way or another._

* * *

3 days after this, I contacted that girl and her partner to coordinate everything for the plan. They gave me the notice of when I would be and the pass to be in the stadium of the foundation where the ultra-secret Orion team is practicing. I was a spectator of the practices and I must say, their style of play is not bad, it can even beat teams like Spain, Japan or even Russia.

It is when I see her, that woman appears with her typical elegance of insurance to supervise or see how they prepare her "army" created by her. I don't see the girl or the red-eyed boy ... I wonder if they are already in the corresponding positions and ... wait a minute.

\- "It's time, take care of distracting her" -It was the message that one of the two sent me. How to distract her huh? Perfect. I wait for you to finish with your boring speech of "Be better than others" and blah blah blah, to start with the show.

-Well, your words surely bore more than not-I make an appearance while clapping sarcastically. The woman watches me with a hatred that doesn't even bother me.

-What are you supposed to do here?-She asks me with that peculiar tone of voice in her.

-Well, that's something that doesn't concern him. I can come as many times as I want, benefits of being a Girikanan, you know?

-A being like you, does not deserve to have that last name.

-And you don't deserve to be called mother.

-I'll call the guards to get you out.

\- Bad luck, I told you that you ordered them to take a day off.

-You...

-Me what?

-You shouldn't have existed, they were supposed to make a mental check to put him under the power of Orion, but that damn doctor disobeyed me.

-So you admit that the plan to kidnap Inamori and have that mental control done is entirely yours.

-So what?

-Well I must thank you, you help with the bases to give way to my existence.

-You're a

-It's a shame what, you also created the opportunity to end your own existence.

She is confused with my words, and very soon things went from the worst to her person. Someone pushes him to fall on his back, Yurika Beor being the cause. She immobilizes her with the help of one of the players of that team while the boy named Almira puts a handkerchief on that old woman assuming he put a doping on the cloth, why? since the forces she uses to free herself begin to be diminished.

I stand by her side to observe her for the last time and I must say, seeing those eyes permeated with fear was too pleasant to smile satisfied.

-It's a shame to have to do this but, if you had been a good mother ... none of this would have happened to you. Every action has its consequence, you know ... Good evening and goodbye.

That witch falls unconscious product of the drug, and those involved are separated from her astonished. I take the opportunity to take out my cell phone to make a call, 5 minutes later, two men in black (Bodyguard my brother hired to "take care of me") arrived.

-Take it to the place where you indicate, that it is soon and be discreet with the delivery. Nobody knows about this including my brother.

\- Understood, young Horus-Obedients take Irina in the sack of potatoes. It was fun to watch that scene, I turn around and see my surprised allies something that makes me funny.

\- What happens to them? - I ask mockingly.

-We just left the witch unconscious- Almira says without believing it.

-What do you plan to do with her?

-That Beor, it's something I can't reveal. When that happens, I will send you evidence of the final result - Just by imagining what that witch will hold, I was a little glad even though I have to resolve one more issue.

**HORUS END POV**

* * *

**FINAL FFI-MOSCOW ROUTE BAY MAIN STADIUM**

**RUSSIA VS JAPAN**

The decisive event arrived. Everyone waited to see the outcome of the story, including certain characters that are part of the script.

Horus, with his band of captaincy on his arm, observed the enemy without emotion and then focus on the stage of the stadium because there is Bernard expectantly at that event. He still remembers the conversation he had before entering the court.

**FLASHBACK**

-What happens, Horus? -The president asks when he sees the dark-haired man in his uniform.

-The moment arrived, brother. An order to give me before I go? - The man gets up from his seat to go to where the young man is. He puts his hands on the player's shoulders while looking at him gently.

-Don't force yourself.

-Perhaps ... You do not want to defeat Japan?

Obviously, but I do not want to exhaust and more with what has happened to you lately. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

-Brother...

-Demonstrates your true potential to the world what you can do with your own strength, Horus.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-_I will not fail you. I will end Inamori forever and find what I have sought so much to be by your side_-It was his last thought before putting his focus on the game. Playing without emotion and concentrate, was something that imposed itself knowing that Inazuma Japan will do anything to further awaken the essence of Inamori.

The match starts with the ball in the possession of Perfect Spark. The team is coordinated so that their captain dominates the Japanese and did not have opportunities. The minutes pass and some players rival Kasim of realizes the aim of the Girikanan, he had noticed that something was wrong the boy from his encounter more than former Russian players had told them after the discussion after the semifinal, A opportunity to recover Inamori? Hopefully it'll be that way.

The Japanese realize the power of the Russians and more with the captain they have. Even for the same goalkeeper captain, he knows the strength of the black-haired man with his shots, of which 2 could not stop, but they should not give up because they not only want to win the tournament but also to recover their partner from whom he fights against them in body and in soul fight not to fade again.

-I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice.

\- Will you make that shot?

\- There is no other, Ichihoshi. He must react if he sees that technique he had been practicing before he was kidnapped.

\- Hopefully it works - Kasim runs with the ball, and jumps preventing Horus from snatching it.

-Asuto... watch me perform your desired technique

-What do you plan to do Kasim? ... wait ... those movements ... impossible-The bluish eyes of the Russian captain opens to see Lus perform a technique which is very familiar.

-Sunrise Blitz-That brilliant movement was impossible to stop by Rodina and enters the goal. 2-1, with advantage for Russia.

While Asians celebrate, Horus tries to control himself as Kasim's technique began to enliven the essence of his old container.

** _-My technique ..._ **

-_Shut up. I cannot allow them to get away with it_ \- The pains come slowly and try to hide the discomfort so as not to raise suspicions. Thing that does not achieve everything since there were people who realized.

-Young Horus-Whispers worried Navia Eil, the doctor behind the birth of Horus observes from the low stands what he feared most.

Not only was he the Girikanan, Kuabel, 4 players Inazuma Japan and Yurika with Almira brothers noticed as the dark-haired hides the suffering he must endure. Luckily, the first half ends and he can hurry to take the medicine in secret to control the discomfort

-It's happening -Ichihoshi says when he sees the gestures of the captain of Russia.

-As and as I suspected. That headache means one thing.

-Our Asuto is fighting.

-Exactly Nosaka. We have to keep up with the rhythm so that it hears us more and more.

\- And now what? - Haizaki asks.

-We must use that joint technique. To enliven his fighting spirit.

-We have to take risks, let's do what you say, Kasim.

The second half is given and Japan begins the counterattack. Horus knows he can't waste time and looks for ways to end that team as quickly as possible while keeping his emotions under control. He began to annoy him that the Japanese spoke to him, or rather called the essence of Inamori so that he can return with them, his movements become slower and he makes mistakes that he never thought he made.

-Those bastards .... I have to kill argg-The head bothers him again and stronger, the scar burns.

-It's time! -Ichihoshi, with Haizaki, Nosaka and Kasim get ready to make a joint movement that Horus knows perfectly and decides to move forward to stop him.

-Last Resort Sigma-That technique that ended with Italy, arises fiercely in the form of 4 dragons: Yuuma red, Hikaru blue, Ryouhei yellow and Lus gray white.

_ **-That technique ...** _

-Not if I avoid it-Horus intercepts very close to the goal and with his leg tries to absorb the impact of the attack. Yuri yells at him to stop the madness of his captain, but he ignores him as he has his own fight.

_ **-You won't stop it.** _

-I will achieve it.

_ **-That technique is the union of my friends. They fight, and I will too.** _

\- SHUT UP, I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO RETURN.

_ **-My will is strong, if I can diminish yours to return ... I WILL.** _

Horus's forces suddenly dwindle and something distorted is heard. The last resort sigma takes the raven and Rodina fails to stop the attack, making the draw for both teams. Bernard is scared to see that Horus is hit with the ball in the head and is unconscious so he leaves the box to go to the court. He is not the only one to perform such an action since, doctor Eil decides to do the same when he sees the boy's condition. At the entrance of the court, former Russian players arrive to see what happened and see the status of the player and expected to see what happened next.

Some Japanese approach where their former partner is, being the 4 filmmakers of the Last Resort who come together to help the unconscious. It is not known how long it lasted but, most players are relieved to see the boy react but do not know if it was the same Horus or the essence of Inamori.

The dark-haired doesn't know his status: Bruised, the gauze hiding his scar was shattered product of the force of the ball imposed by this attack so that, the wound is displayed before all and some points are open so its front is bloodied, the same with his mouth and nose. He gets up heavily and still does not open his eyes, his breathing is agitated and he spits the combined red liquid from his saliva.

-Are you ... well? -It was everyone's expectant question.

-**I ... I'm sorry**-The soft voice of the wounded causes uncertainty to ignore if it was Horus himself who responded. When he open his eyes, players are shocked by what they see.

-**I didn't want to worry you .... I'm sorry- **The young man's smile is contrasted with his eyes: Being the left side of that blue so characteristic of Horus, while the right is greenish, and there was only one person who has that color.

-Asuto... Is that you? -Lus asks hopefully to see how that green eye he knows so much, will return.

-**It's me, Lus ... guys**-Inamori's characteristic smile warms the hearts of the Japanese and both former Russian players.

-They did it, he came back-Malik tries not to cry with joy when he sees that the boy with whom he became fond of, was back.

-Is it possible?-Froy whispers in amazement, but he sensed that this return would not last long.

-Idiot, we cared enough and THAT HURTS! -Haizaki complains hit by Seiryuu.

-We are glad you came back-Hikaru smiles with relief that he achieved.

-**I don't have much ... I'm fighting with Horus to recover everything that took me away.**

\- Is there no way to reverse what they did to you? - Mamoru asks seriously.

-**I do not know. But I won't let Orion get away with it ...**

-But what you do is dangerous, if you can't eliminate the essence of Horus, your mind would collapse since it can't stand 2 essences.

-**What Froy says is true ... I know the risks very well but I will do it and ... argg-**Everyone worries to see how the boy grabs his head and screams in pain, meaning one thing.

-What happens? -The rest are wondering, ignoring the sudden arrival of 2 adults.

-Doctor ... What's wrong with him?

-Mr. Bernard ... I can only say that this fight is unique to the young Horus.

-Fight? Explain yourself.

-Inamori's ego was not completely eradicated, so he is struggling to recover his container.

-What does it say? Not that he was gone?

\- It was supposed ... if the young Horus does not find the way to disappear the ego of the old container, it may be he who disappears or the mind collapses when not supporting the 2 egos and breaks irreversibly.

-Impossible ... Why didn't you tell me about those risks at this point?-The president asks annoyed and scared.

He knew that one part Inamori would return to its original state but, another part did not want to lose Horus. That hybrid boy, he became too fond that the memories of those moments that they lived together come to his mind and he feared that those experiences would disappear. I was at a crossroads without being able to find a solution.

The doctor had not responded to the companion as he watched as his patient suffers more and more that he even screams and speaks to himself.

_-This is bad ... at this rate, Horus ..._\- Navia was looking for urgent alternatives to help his patient.

-You're a damn nuisance, DISAPPEAR! .... **NEVER, I will fight to return what belongs to me**-The dark-haired fight while inside, the 2 egos face for total control.

-It's how it happened with Ichihoshi ...

-More than that Haizaki, the difference is that Ichihoshi's problem was his double personality. With Asuto it is rather double ego, 2 people live together in one mind, one body. Where one or both may disappear.

-Nosaka is right, we can do nothing but pray for Asuto to win in this titanic struggle-Kasim's words were true, since within the young raven, both essences fight to exist at the expense of the other.

-HORUS GIRIKANAN. YOU WERE BORN INHUMANLY, DIDN'T YOU DECLARE ABOUT DEMONSTRATING YOUR EXISTENCE WITHOUT IMPORTING TO BE A HYBRID?

Those present turn around when they see a young adult in glasses, wearing a white T-shirt, black jacket and pants of the same color. That doctor was the one who shouted in the hope that his patient could hear him. For the president of the foundation, he didn't know what the man was planning but he had a hunch that helps the boy, which for Froy, he was very displeased that his older brother supported Horus.

-YOU HAVE A PURPOSE, IT WAS GIVEN TO YOU AND I KNOW YOU WILL FULFILL IT. BUT IT IS TIME THAT YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE MUCH MORE ... MORE THAN A HYBRID, YOU ARE A HUMAN BEING TO EVERYTHING. SHOW YOUR BROTHER OR EVERYONE WHO DARE TO QUESTION YOUR EXISTENCE WHAT YOU ARE AND ABLE THAT YOU CAN ACHIEVE NOW AND FUTURE.

-Doctor-Whisper the adult with long hair at the words of his companion.

-It's the only thing that occurred to me. The young Horus suffered in silence, fearing that he would not find his destiny or dreams after the purpose we set for him was fulfilled. It has been my greatest success of all the lobotomies I have done, he does not want to be a doll but to be something else. I hope this helps a little.

-I ...- Before he could complete the sentence, his younger brother arrives to confront him.

-I can't believe you support this.

-Froy ... I

-No brother. What they did to Inamori is inhuman, Horus has to disappear or else, Inamori will not be the same - Bernard was in a bind since he didn't know how to answer him. The fate of 2 people hung on a thread that was easy to cut and for the first time, he was afraid to choose one of the 2 options.

The scream of the black-haired boy interrupts them, no one knew what to do and the uncertainty was enormous. It was horrible to see how the young man curled up with his hands gripping his head and ignoring the wounds of the body. They did not know how long the torture lasted, as the screams subsided and only agitated breathing is heard.

-I'm sorry ... that you saw me ... in this way-Whispers the black-haired boy while he wobbles up, his eyes are closed and nobody knows who was talking: Asuto or Horus. Is the internal fight over? Who was the winner?

-I'm pathetic ... I allowed them to see me vulnerable ... it is not my own ...- Come as you position your hand on the bleeding wound, the soft tone of voice did not help with everyone's uncertain environment.

-Young Horus ... Are you? -The adult in glasses whispers expectantly.

-Asuto... please say it's you-The Japanese prayed that it was so.

-I told you ... you are nobody, and now ... the real thing is about to begin.

He opens his eyes while smiling with confidence, the emotions and contradictions of all are shown with appreciation of the color of eyes in that young man: Blue as ice. Indicating one thing that was for the joy of some and sadness of many.

-I'm Horus Girikanan, brother of Bernard Girikanan, captain of Perfect Spark and I have one goal: To show my existence to everyone.

-_I knew ... I knew you wouldn't give up_-Navia sighs in relief, her patient showed why it is her greatest success once again.

-Horus ...- The nominee turns to observe the man with an exhausted smile.

-I'm sorry to worry, brother. I am pathetic that you saw that side of me-He says in a tired voice.

-_He is exhausted ... fighting Inamori left him without energy_. Horus, it is best that you retire. You cannot play in those conditions.

-No brother. I can still continue ... although they tear me apart, I will fight to show what I am ... I will find what I have sought so much and there will be nothing and no one to stop me.

-I understand ... Doctor, make sure that Horus is in the best conditions to continue with the match-The surprise of the doctor and the smile of the named, were enough for Bernard to retire, but not before giving a last look at the boy who He smiles gently.

-_The important thing is that he is out of danger ... thanks to heaven _-It was his only thought, ignoring the suffering of the Japanese side.

-You ... WHAT DID YOU DO TO INAMORI?

-It's time that they know about this and that I kept this in yours minds: Asuto Inamori disappeared ... I eliminated him and this time, forever -He smiles arrogantly to see the desolate faces and disbelief in his enemies.

-YOU LIE! Asuto could not have left, he is there, I KNOW! - Shouts Lus angrily, he could not believe that his friend, his companion, that beautiful sun would disappear forever.

-It is your problem whether to believe or not. But it is true, I recognize that it gave me many problems and almost disappeared but ... someone's words revived my essence by remembering that this hybrid has things to do. And you are hindrances that I must eliminate to achieve what I have been looking for.

-Damned...

-This damn unnatural will demonstrate what the forbidden science is capable of. I will become a human ... this hybrid will cease to be a doll when the purpose they implanted for me is fulfilled and I will get a new and completely own one from me: Dreams, desires, destiny ... I will get all that if I become 100% human .

-That is unlikely to happen ... Right?-Kuabel's question was something impossible to answer.

-Not if I stop it.

-I don't think so, Froy. I will do all this in order to be next to my older brother. And you won't stop me from being with him - Froy bothered to see the plan fail and they lost Inamori. How powerful was the essence of Horus? How could a hybrid defeat an original and pure essence? Just thinking that causes fear in his person.

-_Yes, my destiny ... my purpose of existing may be beyond what I imagine ... Bernard Girikanan, my beloved older brother, this time ... I will win and be by your side forever._

If for Inazuma Japan he was in a big hurry to lose Asuto, they couldn't imagine the worst that awaited them. They messed with someone wrong and this time, Horus wants them to pay to force his end, he ended up with Inamori and this time, he would do it with that team as well as with Froy and Marik. But this time he was not alone, his brother does not know the allies that Horus possesses, and very soon, he would be revealed to everyone.

What fate cannot be overcome? He did it, and this time, he would rewrite it to declare his exploits, his existence to the world and end those who are against it. 2 victims fell: One disappeared and another was found by international authorities only that her mind and spirit are irreversibly broken.

-I'm Horus Girikanan, and I will prove my existence to the world, my destiny will be present, at any cost.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I DIDN'T THINK TO FINISH !!! You see, I was supposed to make it short but ... with the ideas I had planned then, I surpassed ... if you can say that. I show you more or less the ideas to write in order to capture this part:
> 
> * Meeting with Yurika and Almira (Character OC of ahorn_15)
> 
> * Talk with the doctor for a plan against Irina.
> 
> * Training with Russia and discussion with Froy (I changed it after his semifinal vs a team that at this point we do not know so invent him)
> 
> * Horus collapses again and the doctor warns him of the consequences.
> 
> * The Horus plan is underway.
> 
> * Summary of the final, again Inamori regains control.
> 
> * Horus returns to his body and Shadow of Orion appears. (I omitted this last BECAUSE I WOULD LONGER LEAVE!)
> 
> What did you think? Asuto was officially vanished by the willpower of Horus, you can imagine how Irina ended and Inazuma Japan is now in serious trouble.
> 
> The last part is an extra, the origin of Horus.
> 
> See you!


	3. Extra: Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who I am? Why was I borned? I want to know more, because I feel that ... my birth is not normal and I ... I am not normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby
> 
> The story, origin, characters and everything related to Horus Girikanan does not belong to me, the creator of any plot of this character is from ahorn_15  
I only use this character to create a story.

-Well, you can know ... Why the hell did they call me at 10 at night on my day off?

-Dr. Eil, we are sorry to bother you but it was the president's order.

-Well, what's up this time?

-A Japanese, between 13-14 years, brought it 3 hours ago. The request is a realization of a mind control so that it is under the orders of the president and serves Orion.

A young adult in glasses, gray-blue eyes, brown hair with blond highlights looks at the history that one of his assistants gave him.

-With what mind control, huh? What's so special about that child?

-I don't know the reason. But apparently he could be a new disciple since the president directed the capture of the boy.

-I understand ... _That boy, it may be the missing piece to achieve success. _Does he have relatives?

-It's supposed to have a father but, we don't know his identity. One of the officials was posing as the boy's father to attract him and get the catch.

-Perfect, it's better that way.

-Doctor?

-I need all the corresponding information from the boy immediately. And stay tuned to get it ready once you're done with the investigation.

-A moment, we will not do the mind control as ordered?

-I will do something better, not a word of this to anyone or I will make you my guinea pig. It is understood?

-S ... yes sir.

**Navia POV**

I introduce myself: My name is Navia Eil, doctor and surgeon. I cannot reveal my age since it is a secret, but what I can say is that I am a young adult. A genius behind issues such as surgical procedures, neuroscience, psychology and psychiatry ... but it was these issues that caused me serious problems with the medical community. These fools do not know how to appreciate the beauty of deepening some applications of these issues and take them to a new level. Is taking a prohibited surgery to expand new horizons bad? I remember that in my university days, I was very interested in lobotomy and the wonders of contributions to the field of the human psyche. I admit the mistakes of those who practiced it as well as those cases of success and failure at that time, but currently, technology has evolved in gigantic steps, so why not repeat it in times of technological boom?

But they were all foolish .... "That goes against ethics and morals" "It is horrible to end the patient's will in the hands of the surgeon" ... EXCUSES! It would be the cure for those who suffer from mental illnesses that medications cannot eradicate, learn more about the behavior of the psyche, the ego, and all those issues that ... ahhh I think I get excited, I'm sorry.

As I said, lobotomy has been my specialty, that I have lost count of the exact number of people who have performed this surgery, illegally ... I recognize it but do not blame me, the medical community degraded me to such an extent prohibit me from performing any surgery or attending to patients. I had to survive since they vetoed me for almost everyone, so I had no choice but to resort to illegality, until the Orion Foundation gave me a help and I was hired, since then I work for them and they allow me the freedom to advance my investigations.

It was a pleasant surprise for me to find out that they called me on my day off to deal with that Japanese player to perform Mind Control? Really? What happens to these people? For my luck, I might do something better, this guy will help me a lot ... I just hope that this time it works and is a success.

It was worth not sleeping and investigating more of this boy for 5 hours to complete the scheme that I will soon perform. I called my team to prepare the operating room and the boy in bed to practice something better than a stupid mind control. Everyone wondered why defy the president's orders, JA! They're naive, unaware that I have better plans for my guinea pig. There are 5 people in the operating room including me, I'm ready to approach the anesthetized patient and concentrate on what I will do.

-Well, it's 4:00 am. I, Dr. Navia Eil, begin the procedure that will be performed on the subject named Asuto Inamori, the surgery that will be done is a lobotomy only this time, a personality rewriting will be applied taking 2 samples to merge them into this body.

-D ... doctor ... Are you sure you will succeed? We talked about was ordered by the president to make a mind control that boy.

-I have the hunch that this time, it will be a success. I studied that boy Inamori and found the perfect data that will complement him. It will be a great challenge since they are 2 samples that I will combine.

-Okay ... when you give the order.

-We start the surgery.

This surgical process was strenuous and difficult. Of all the lobotomies that I have experienced, it has been very complex since not only did the procedure last 12 hours but it was too risky since I am trying to merge the ego, I merge too much burden that makes up memories and personality. The balance of the ego is thin and manipulating it leads to a possible collapse of the mind and that was what prevented it from happening, if we talk about merging the ego with another, both must be compatible. That is why I delayed studying that boy, to find that ego that were similar ... to my surprise I found the perfect candidate and the best thing is that he would fulfill the order of the president.

In some strange way, Asuto Inamori's personality was compatible with that of the brother of the president and captain of the Russian team: Froy Girikanan. With that information, it was also useful to include his memory in the process (Don't ask me how I could get that data, IT'S CONFIDENTIAL. Did you understand?) But one thing is to theorize and another thing is to put it into practice, can Inamori be able to support this rewriting? successfully? What will you get when he wakes up? Was it the same Inamori or someone else? And if it were that last, what identity will the boy have?

Those questions I could solve before entering the operating room in order to avoid improvisation during the process. The identity, the data, the pieces, ideas that will be implanted ... everything! is complete. In the end, I managed to suture the last point, put a gauze to protect the scar and voila, surgery completed ..

-We finished-I whispered exhausted as I watched my experimental subject still unconscious. It only remains to wait for him to wake up and see the result ... hopefully luck is on my side.

\- Monitor it and administer medications to manage postoperative pain, if the patient progresses satisfactorily, take him to the room. I will rest and then make the history to present to the president.

-Yes doctor.

\- Hopefully everything goes perfect - I whisper to myself as I leave the operating room to take a well-deserved rest ... for now.

**NAVIA END POV**

* * *

**HORUS POV**

It all started with a thought, that thought was born by joining pieces that were watered by the emptiness of the place. Where did those pieces come from? No idea, since I don't know why I was here ... Who am I? What do I do here? What is my purpose to exist? I see a piece in the shape of a speck of light, when I touch it, I feel like something begins to build in my interior? Mind? I don't know, but that piece was a fact ... my name?

-Horus ... Girikanan ... is my ... name.

If that speck does not lie, it may be true. More and more motes of light appear before me and I decide to touch them to know more. Soon, my world expands and knowledge about me is increasingly understandable:

* I am an artificial being, born of joining 2 things: Memories and personalities of 2 people. The pieces that were watered and joined were of that.

* The identities of the pieces that came together to become me: Froy Girikanan, a Russian and great player of Perfect Spark who is the name of the national team of Russia. The other is Asuto Inamori, a Japanese player and team of his country with the name of Inazuma Japan.

* The body I will occupy is from Inamori, so that identity would officially fade forever and become my bone Horus.

* I have the skills of both, in addition to their memories and personality.

Also those specks or pieces, formulate vital information being the most important: My purpose, my reason for existing. Something inside of me warms up when I have knowledge of that purpose, it was pleasant and I wanted to fulfill it in any way.

I already know everything about me, I just have to wake up and ... wait a moment ... Why can't I wake up ?, something prevents me. It takes time to find the fault and I find it, so it was you who prevented my awakening, right? Do you refuse to fade away? Too bad, but there can't be 2 essences in this body, your moment is over and mine will soon begin. Disappear, to be able to wake up, you are nothing ...

**HORUS END POV**

* * *

2 days after the procedure, that glasses doctor is called urgently since his patient finally opened his eyes.

\- Calm down, trust your abilities - Inside, Navia was nervous as she feared for the result of the surgery on that boy. Success or failure? When he opened the door, he would find the answer.

When he enters the room, he notices the patient already aware. Apparently he sees his back and black hair so he senses that he is watching something in the window.

-Ejem ... sorry for the interruption young man-The boy listens to someone in the room and turns to see him.

The doctor is amazed to see his face or rather the eyes ... wait, didn't he have green? Check the history folder and see the photo of Inamori, at the same time see it in person and notice that there was a change, at what time did it changed in blue? And to top it off he had was familiar and didn't remember where.

-I see that everything went well, can you understand me? - He sees him nod, so he decides that it is best to start with the motor operation check.

-Well, now please lift your index finger from the right hand-Started from that point to continue with the rest of the body, it took 10 minutes to evaluate and it is relieved that there is corporeal control without any impediment.

-_Well ... the main test arrived._ Okay, now tell me, what's your name?-Dr. Eil was looking forward to what that person would say. He saw how the boy had his eyes lost, does he not know his identity? Failure?.

-Ho ... rus ... Horus.

-How? -He is surprised since I do not hear at all that whisper of the boy.

-Horus ... Gi ... ri ... ka ... na. My name ... is Horus Girikanan.

-_It worked ... it really worked. No, I still can't sing victory, I must continue investigating._ Tell me what is your age?

-I don't remember ... 13 or 14 years.

-Tell me about your family, do you have parents? Brothers? Anyone? "The adult saw Horus close his eyes without knowing if it was a sign of exhaustion or trying to remember.

-No ... I don't know. I feel strange.

-It is normal, the effect of drugs to mitigate the pain of surgery.

-Surgery?

-That's right, if you feel bad, let me know so I can suspend this and continue another day-He was worried if the scope of the lobotomy was not complete, since he saw how he struggled not to fall asleep.

-Brother...

-Sorry?

-I think ... I have a brother. An older brother.

-Do you know the name?

-My brother ... I think it's because of him that I'm here. He is my reason for existing ... I want to see him, I want to be by his side.

-_It can't be ... what you implant in it is working_. Young Horus, says he is his brother, the purpose of his existence?

-Yes ... my purpose ... to be by his side and always support him. All of me, it's because of my beloved brother, is that bad?

-No ... in fact, it is best to rest.

-Doctor...

-Oh, it's true I didn't show up, my apologies. I'm Dr. Navia Eil, I'll be your GP from now on. It was I who operated on you and I will be by your side in the recovery process.

-...

-I'll see you tomorrow. To be calm, I will notify your brother to visit him.

-Thanks, Dr. Eil-The boy's soft smile generated a strange feeling in the adult glasses. One who does not know but at the same time, he likes what he is worried about, he retires.

* * *

The next day, the president of the Orion Foundation visits his office. He knew he was in serious trouble for ignoring the order he was given, but he prayed that he would at least listen to him before he was fired.

-Doctor Navia Eil. You must know who I am, right?

-Finally I know him in person, Mr. President.

-I learned that you were in charge of the process with Inamori. It's been 2 days since they brought him to these facilities, and I haven't had a report to know his current status.

-In reality, there was a change of plans. Although in the end, the result was the same.

-Explain-Eil gives you a folder with your patient's history.

-Read this, please-That man pays attention and takes the time to analyze the case. As he progresses, Bernard intrigues him to the point of suspending with seeing 2 things: Lobotomy and personality rewriting.

\- Can you know about this? - He asks by pointing out both concepts. He was not a genius in medicine but he had a feeling he wouldn't like it.

-You see, as the record points out, the young Inamori performed a lobotomy. A personality rewriting surgery in the patient, which could be altered or created from 0.

-How could you do something so risky?

-Look like that: With the mental control he would impose on that boy, sooner or later he would be free either by himself or by third-party help. However, in a lobotomy it is irreversible, not even I can return it to its original state.

-That doesn't help much.

-Yes, there is. This guy will become an Orion player, follow orders without problems and be faithful to you. What I implanted in that boy is an initial step.

-What was rewritten?

-Ideas, concepts, main bases for this new being.

-New to be?

-Get the idea that the essence of the Inamori that you knew, will never return. When I see him, he will be a different person, a new ego ...

Navia gives him a new folder with the information it contains about Horus. The scheme he used to create it as well as bases and ideas, was something that for the elder of the Girikanan was perplexed.

-It's ... a joke.

-It is not. He could be the first patient to succeed with this surgery.

-I can't assume this, it's impossible.

-I get it. But he told me: "I want to see it." I can't deny that.

-I can't seem to know him, and more so if he's a

-Hybrid?. It is. Horus Girikanan is his brother, it was the idea that he implanted since Inamori's used personalities with his younger brother were 100% compatible.

-...

-Just follow him, make him believe he is his brother. Its main purpose is to be by your side and supportive, I think that purpose will fulfill it in any way.

* * *

For, Bernard took hours to have courage and meet his "family". Dr. Eil instructed him so that the encounter would not affect the young man for his sake, so he should act without raising suspicion.

Upon entering, he notices the conscious boy and admiring the landscape of the window, hearing the sound of the door takes him out of his thoughts and observes the visitor. The long-haired man is surprised to see Inamori very different, wasn't his eyes green? Because the ones he saw now are blue like his and his family ... Contact lenses? Who knows.

Bernard approaches silently under the watchful eye of the boy and waits for him to say something when he sits in the chair near the bed. The silence lasted for a few minutes and it was uncomfortable for him to continue looking at him curiously.

-Hello eh...

-Are you ... my brother? -That question did not wait for him.

-So is. Do you know who you are?

-Horus. My name is Horus Girikanan.

-_The name of the God of the Egyptian sun._ I'm glad you're fine with that surgery.

-...

-You know what they did to you. Right? - The adult sees him slowly deny while looking down.

-I get it.

-I ... I'm not normal-That whisper leaves him somewhat stunned.

-Horus? -The look that this boy gives him, worries him a little.

-Something inside me, feels that it is not normal. I am a ... weird being.

-You're not weird-That young man by the name of Horus had his eyes lost and leaves him silent for a few minutes.

-I understand ... I'm a hybrid -The blue eyes of open to hear that.

-Horus ...

-To be able to exist I had to eliminate the essence of someone, that someone owned this body.

-You know ...

-It's still confusing, but ... I know I was born by combining the personalities and memories of 2 people being one of these who was the former owner of this body and the other person is our family.

Bernard was impressed that Horus knew that truth. Did that doctor reveal everything? The boy was aware of his origin, something that caused him restlessness in his person. Horus realizes the status of the adult and takes his hand while looking at him with resigned eyes.

-You are not to blame, the doctor was the one who did all this. For him I owe him my existence, he gave me a reason to live.

-Horus.

-My reason, my purpose ... is to be with you. To make my brother happy and support him in his goals with the Orion Foundation, I want to fulfill it ... but if my brother does not agree with that I ... I will understand.

-_It can't be ... it has an air to Froy. Is that why I feel this way?_ \- The president's heart skipped a beat when he saw that boy's sad smile. As if a part of him wanted to protect him and what he didn't suffer.

He didn't know how or when and least why, but he hugs him to comfort him. He had a hard time believing that he felt affection for a stranger who bears his family's last name, and that he was implanted with ideas that he is his brother. By God ... That boy sent him to kidnap him! He was supposed to be his pawn! Not in his familiar!

-Brother ...- says Horus surprised by the action of man.

-Don't worry everything will be fine.

-I...

\- If fulfilling your reason for existence makes you happy, I will not prevent it.

-I want to make my brother happy.

-For now, focus on recovering. Because I expect great things in you.

-Really?

-Yes.

* * *

The next day, Dr. Navia made the final test to enlist and go home. He gave the corresponding indications as well as schedules for the checks to evaluate with his evolution.

While solving the problem of being able to locate him without raising suspicion from outsiders including his younger brother, he decided that Horus would live in the room he has in the foundation's premises. Although originally it was his since his duties prevented him from going to the house, he created a large bedroom to rest ... ironically, he doesn't use it as it is so that he cannot enjoy the rest. So it is a perfect place for Horus to live in the meantime.

-What do you think? -The black-haired boy smiles fascinated to see "his" new bedroom.

-May l? I mean ... this is my brother's room.

-I do not use it much, so it is best that you live on this site in the meantime.

-Thanks brother.

-Tomorrow will start your training in the stadium of the foundation.

-And why not later?

-You are supposed to recover. You don't have much since you had that procedure so your condition is delicate.

-I want to be useful to my brother, so I am the ace in case of urgency or failure. Russia's game against Japan will be in 2 days, so it is better to prepare now to play in that game.

-Sure?

-To put an end to those who meddle with Orion, it's the best.

-Agree. You will start in the afternoon, and it will be mild.

-I won't let you down, brother. I will be a great player to help Orion.

And so it was, in the days before the game, Horus trained at the normal pace to be ready. On the one hand it relieves him that he had control of the body, although on the other he was annoyed to start from scratch: Learn from the basics to be able to live up to the skills of the 2 people that his person is based. He already longed to debut, since no one knew of his existence ... except his brother, and the doctors who participated.

* * *

The day of the game had arrived. Last night, he was handed the Russian uniform as well as the Eleven Band. All that remained was to wait for his turn to help with his brother, and for his luck, the moment arrived.

-How did you allow that? You promised me to play fairly-Froy Girikanan, he had left the field when he saw that his own team betrayed him by playing Orion mode against Japan. So he arrived at the box where Bernard watches the game to claim him.

-Maybe you're the captain of Russia but don't forget who is commands.-His brother replies coldly.

-I can't believe it ... it's not fair!

-In this life, nothing is fair -A voice interrupts the conversation from the door. Froy turns and is shocked to see a boy of his age, black hair, blue eyes similar to his, wearing the Perfect Spark uniform with the number 16, the curious thing was to see a gauze adorning his forehead.

-You are ... The representative of Japan, Inamori?

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Horus Girikanan and I'm your younger brother.

-Younger brother? It's a joke. I only have a brother.

-Well, now you have 2. Although it is not a pleasure to have you as a family -The one with white hair and blue tuft turns to confront his older brother

-That's Inamori from Inazuma Japan, right? What does this mean?

-How did you quit the team, Horus will replace you on the field as a new Russian captain.

-That ... impossible-The now former captain hears his replacement laugh at the situation.

\- It is, you failed in your mission and our brother. You are a shame for the foundation and the family, but don't worry, I will comply with the orders of the president and Orion.

-Inamori ... What did they do with him? -Horus approaches him to whisper with an arrogant smile.

\- He left ... Asuto Inamori has ceased to exist, forever.

-Wh ... What?-Froy's blue eyes widen in shock at that clarification. It was a lie, it was impossible ... Or was it?

He watches as that boy named Horus, passes on his side to face the president. See how his older brother gives him the yellow band as a symbol of the captaincy. Horus accepts with honor and puts it on his left arm.

-I'm all ears.

-Horus Girikanan, you will play as the new Perfect Spark captain. Your mission is to end Inazuma Japan in one way or another.

\- In the manner of Orion?

-So is.

-I will not fail you. I will comply with my brother's order, Japan will fall this time for you to continue with the foundation's plans.

That said, he leaves not before sending a look and a smile of mockery to the blue-haired and blue tuft for his failure.

-Brother ... How could you allow this?

\- Shut up Froy and get stained, that you don't have anything to do here anymore.

-You ... this won't stay that way-Annoyed, Froy leaves the room.

Horus walks the halls with a confident smile, eager to go out into the world and see what he is capable of achieving.

-Prepare Inazuma Japan, your end is near. I, Horus Girikanan, will finish them so that my brother's plans are successfully fulfilled.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! The origins of Horus is ready! As I said, they are based on the stories of ahorn_15 that went up on his twitter and pixiv. The only original thing I wrote was to go deeper into Dr. Navia (OC of ahorn_15 in the world of Horus) and learn more about this doctor. It was fun to write more of Horus since as I said, it is one of my favorites despite being a character derived from Inamori that this author created.
> 
> It was wonderful to expand more of this enigmatic character, and for the creator to give me permission to write stories of this creation. Will I do more? it will depend on me and the author of Horus. Total, the fanarts inspire me to perform these stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, part 1 made of this installment of Horus. God how I love more and more this derivation of Asuto created by ahorn_15 !!
> 
> I obviously asked for permission to upload something longer, now having the information of this enigmatic character provided by the creator helps me to visualize the plot. How for example, in this AU or timeline, Lus does not play with Russia but with Inazuma Japan.
> 
> The next part will be focused on the destiny of Horus. He has his purpose, but is he also his destiny? The encounter with Kasim affected him but we will see the scope of his conversation. Is this, will his life be in danger?
> 
> See you!


End file.
